Summers Rain
by The Auddess
Summary: A fic about Kenshin's Son, Sage Himura in his later years... It still includes all our old favorites:Megumi, Kaoru. Yahiko, Sano, and such. You'll just have read to find out -chappie 3 now up!-
1. Prelude

Prelude  
Kenshin and Kaoru have been married now for nineteen years, and with a son of seventeen years. Their son, Sage Himura, is just like his father; long shaggy red hair, shimmering violet-blue eyes, and the same calm voice. The only real noticeable difference between them was their height (Sage being about five-foot ten, roughly two inches taller than his father) and their scars. Sage had never wanted to be like the Battousai, nor did he ever want to know about him. He carried no scars upon his fresh young face, but hid a large cross-shaped wound that would most certainly become a scar, under the top of his kimono.  
Now, Sage sat on the edge of one of the front steps to the Kamiya Dojo, his black hakama and white-collared ebon top hanging loosely. A light breeze blew, ruffling his kimono's top and letting a glimpse of his large bandaged wound on his chest catch a breath of the cool autumn air. Sage looked to the clear blue sky, sighing lightly. "It is a beautiful day today, that it is..." he said, his mind drifting as his gaze stared blankly upon the cloudless blue yonder. Shyly, a girl by the name Athyli Tassimurae stepped up the path of the Dojo, her vibrant young eyes glistening with a slight mixture of anticipation and nervousness. Quietly, she walked directly to Sage, who still sat there, letting pleasant images play through his young-adult mind. Athyli was a beautiful young girl, her hair a straight and simple brown with some natural red and blonde strands thrown in here and there that flowed gracefully down to her hips. She showed gorgeous hazel eyes that were still cold as stone, pale peach skin that looked as if it scarcely appeared under the sun, and was of an average height of approximately five- foot six. She stood silently in front of Sage, her hair streaming elegantly with the cool zephyr. "Hello..." she began a bit timidly, her voice seeming that of most innocence. "I am looking for a man that hails to as Sage Himura... could, if possible... could you help me please, Sir...?" 


	2. Chapter One

1 Sage's mind snapped back into reality, leaving his daydreams to his unconscious thoughts, as the girl spoke. He looked to her and smiled politely. "I am Sage Himura," he said, a slight hint of pride in his friendly tone, "And I'd be happy to help you in any way possible, that I would." Athyli bowed from the waist, her eyes locked upon the ground, a sign of complete and total respect for her new sensei. "My name is Athyli Kazuyamae Tassimurae, mister Himura... My father, Jin Tassimurae, sent me here to the Kamiya Dojo to begin my training..." Sage stroked his chin thoughtfully as he looked the girl over. "So you're my new student," he mused, taking numerous mental notes of Athyli's posture, body composition and so on. The slightly older of the two rose, dusting himself off and returned his students bow. "I have been waiting a long time for you Miss Tassimurae, that I have, is there any particular reason why it took you so long to arrive here in Tokyo?" A sudden wave of intense worry flashed in Athyli's eyes and disappeared almost as quick as it had shown. "There was an emergency I had to deal with in Kyoto, I hope I did not keep you waiting too long." Athyli smiled lightly and Sage could immediately tell she was hiding something. "An emergency...? May I ask what happened?" Sage questioned, his violet orbs surveying the new pupil. "No!" Athyli shot back. Her eyes met Sage's and she stepped back. "I- I am sorry Sir... It was... a family emergency, one I do not wish to speak of..." "I understand, that I do..." Sage responded, still not satisfied with the answer he had received. His features softened though as another cool breeze blew between teacher and student. Sage smiled down at Athyli and turned his back to her. "Well Miss Tassimurae, you better come along then or you might never be able to see all our dojo has to offer before nightfall. Just stay close and don't be afraid to ask any questions... I won't bite, that I won't..." Sage laughed, looking back over his shoulder at Athyli. The girl smiled and jogged up to what was going to be her new master. "I will be sure to ask if I feel it necessary, Mister Himura, Sir." Sage couldn't help but chuckle at Athyli's somewhat over-respectful behavior. Athyli looked at Sage with a questioning glance. "May I ask what is so funny, Sir?" He turned back round to Athyli, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Tassimurae," he began, trying to refrain from laughing the whole way through, to no avail. "There is no reason to be so up-tight... that there most certainly is not. Just relax... Try and think of me, not as your sensei, but as a fellow student, for that's all I really am; a student under my sensei's guidance." Athyli hung her head; delicate cheeks flushed a bright, rosy red. "Yes Mr.- "she stopped abruptly and corrected herself. "I mean... Sage..." these words rolled off of her tongue awkwardly, and sounded just as unnatural as it felt. "I am sorry Sir..." she apologized, "It just sounds... awkward... perhaps too awkward for even your likings." Sage shook his head, a light laugh escaping his breath. "It is quite alright Miss Tassimurae, I have the same problem a lot as well. Supposedly we could train each other in the way we talk that we could." "Yes Sir... Maybe we could." Athyli smiled back, a newfound happiness shining through her impeccable stone cold eyes. The more Sage looked at her, the more familiar those eyes began to seem. "Well..." Sage said, clearing his throat, "Shall we get going now? There is still much we have to do today, that there is." Athyli nodded. "Lead the way Sir." The young master turned back around, starting off down the twists and turns of steps and pathways that lay entangled in the dojo's complex. Every couple of seconds Sage would point to a building and or lead Athyli into it, explaining its purposes and uses. Finally, after about twenty minutes had passed, Sage was coming up to the end of his tour. He slid open the rice paper door of a small and nearly empty room and spoke up. "And this... this is our room, Miss Athyli. Here we will rest up during the times we are not training..." Sage smiled at the room. He had had many fond memories there on more than a few occasions. It was the room he and his father had shared when Sage was just beginning his study of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. The room was very plain; in the left area, two floor beds lay side by side, about a foot apart from each other, a single small cherry wood table sat in the end opposite the door, and a marvelous array of various blunt Japanese swords hung on the far right wall. Sage took heed to the worried expression that had appeared on Athyli's face. "What ever could be the matter Miss Athyli? Is there something wrong with the room?" "What do you mean... 'we' and 'our' ...?" She asked grimly. "Oh... I am most sorry Miss Athyli, but it is essential that I be with you during all hours of training, besides... I don't snore that I don't...!" Sage laughed heartily Athyli hung her head and sighed. "Great..." she growled sarcastically, "Oh happy day..." Sage's laughter ceased as he looked back down to Athyli. "Well, come along Miss Athyli, there is one final place I must take you to before we begin our first lesson." Athyli stopped dead in her tracks. "A first lesson...?! Already? Why... I only just got here today and you already want me to start training?!" "I assure you Miss Athyli, it will be possibly the simplest lesson you could ever have, that it is... And think more of it as... an experiment rather than a lesson." Sage replied simply. "Experiment?!" Athyli nearly blurted out. "What are you going to do to me?!" she was near hysterics. "Could this really be the same shy girl that stood before me less than half an hour ago?" he asked himself, watching nervously as Athyli started to hyperventilate. "Miss Athyli... I'm going to have to ask you to calm down..." Sage called out assuredly. "Take a deep breath and everything will be alright, that it will...!" he nearly had to shout over Athyli's labored gasps for air. Athyli's eyes darted across the room. She took a deep breath and regained her composure, straightening her kimono and fixing her hair. "Sorry..." she said plainly. "I, er, have a tendency to 'loose it' sometimes..." "It's quite alright..." Sage answered back, stepping forward and off of the wall her had nearly just climbed up. "Are you ready now...?" His voice was that of an older woman talking to a small child. "Ahem... Uhh... yes... I think so." Athyli said unsurely re-examining herself to make sure. "Yes... I am ready." She breathed finally. "You are a most mysterious person Miss Athyli, that you most definitely are..." Sage chuckled back as he opened the door for her. "Well, come along then Miss Athyli, and I can reassure you that this experiment is nothing wrong." Her eyes started darting across the room again as if she didn't trust his words. "All I want to do is see how you hold your shinai... that's it!" Sage put in quickly. "Oh... That's it?" she questioned. "That's it. All I want for you to do is to show me how you hold your sword, then I can see how advanced you truly are. From what it said in your father's letter he made you sound quite extraordinary." Sage complimented as Athyli settled down extremely, her hazel eyes growing stone cold again. "Thank you Sir..." she replied quietly with a small bow. Sage nodded back. "Shall we continue on now?" "Yes..." Athyli answered back, her voice barely audible. The red-haired teen stepped out of the small room, holding his hand on the sliding door and closing it behind Athyli. "Follow me Miss Athyli, before you take your first lesson you must first get your uniform." Sage led Athyli to a small storage shed, one that she had managed to overlook while touring past it. Sage pulled a loose string from around his neck and brought it up over his head. Tied to the string was a delicate bronze key, no larger than Athyli's pointer finger. Sage put the key into a lock that opened the door to the wooden shed. He turned the key a full three hundred sixty degrees before he hear the definite click that told him the lock had been disengaged. Slowly, he pushed the heavy door to the shed open, revealing to Athyli rows upon rows of innumerable wooden cubbies and rack upon rack of variously sized shinai along with hanger upon hanger of infinite kimono tops. In the cubbies, perfectly folded and pressed sat flawlessly arranged hakamas ranging in a larger number of sizes and colors Athyli had never seen. On the hangers were the assorted tops, all coinciding with the hakamas. Sage stepped up to the hakamas and chose a dark, navy blue one, about medium sized, so it would hang comfortably and loose on Athyli's average- sized figure. Next he pondered on her top, a beige one with white-trimmed collar. Her ensemble was nearly complete. "Come over here please Miss Athyli..." Sage said calmly, standing next to the racks of shinai. Athyli nodded and took a couple of steps towards her sensei, careful not to step through the many holes that lie scattered about the wood floor. The elder surveyed Athyli quickly and chose a shinai that appeared longer than the rest. "This is the shinai replica of the onibatou Miss Tassimurae..." he began coldly. Athyli gasped. "But-but the onibatou... it is the Oniken's weapon is it not?" she stammered. "Yes Miss Tassimurae... It is the weapon of the Oniken, but there is something about the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you carry yourself that leads me to believe that this weapon suits you, that there is. Call me crazy but you could actually become the complete opposite of the Oniken, not a manslayer, but... a-" he stopped in mid-sentence only to gaze upon the flare of inner turmoil and anger that flashed in Athyli's remarkable eyes. "I understand Sir," she said solemnly, her hands now clutching the bamboo sword tightly. "Go along now to the bathhouse and change into your uniform Miss Athyli..." Sage ordered, still a simple smile upon his face. She nodded slowly and stepped out, bowing respectfully before leaving the small building. "There is something incredibly familiar about her eyes, that there is... Could she be? No!" Sage thought aloud as Athyli headed towards the bathhouse with her new hakama and top in hand. It did not take long for Athyli to change, and as she exited the bathhouse, her long flowing hair pulled back into a simple, yet elegant ponytail, she found Sage sitting on one of the first steps that led up to their room. Sage's eyes widened as he found himself gawking at the girl's exquisite beauty. Her cheeks flushed a deep red as Sage's unwavering gaze met up with hers. "You pull off the simple student look very well, that you do..." Sage laughed, scratching the back off his head with a stupid grin. Athyli smiled back and then realized what she was doing. Her sudden happiness turned into sudden rage. Without warning, she brought up her shinai and struck Sage over the head. "What was that for...?" he asked, rubbing the large lump that had just risen. "It is impolite to gawk at a girl Mr. Himura!" she laughed simply, holding her shinai behind her back, rocking back and forth on her tiptoes and heels. "You are going to pay for that later, that you are..." Sage growled, ascending to his feet. "I can guarantee it Miss Athyli!" Athyli gulped. "Anyways," Sage continued, still rubbing the large lump on his head. "If you would be so kind as to join me at the front of the dojo, we can start our first lesson, that we can." The young girl nodded and followed her sensei to the dojo's entrance, only to find Miss Kaoru and Kenshin awaiting their arrival. "Mother...? Father...?" Sage questioned, more than a little surprised. "You are back from Kyoto so soon?" he embraced them both in a quick, but warm hug, all the while looking at them with a quizzical glance. "That we are Sage," Kenshin said calmly. "After hearing so many rumors of the Oniken, we decided it would be best if we came back a few weeks early. We wouldn't want to have you injured by him again, that we most undoubtedly wouldn't..." "She..." Athyli growled coldly under her breath. "Pardon Ma'am, but who might you be?" Kenshin asked, eying the young girl skeptically. "Oh, father... This is Miss Athyli Tassimurae, my new student." Sage chimed in, gesturing towards her. "So she finally showed up." Kenshin said thoughtfully. "On all accounts I have heard Master Himura," Athyli began callously, "The Oniken has been determined to be a female, and not a male. She wields the Onibatou only to slay and kill when she feels the need, and few have lived long after an encounter with her." "You know much of the Oniken Miss Tassimurae, that you do," Kenshin commented. "May I ask how?" "I have studied her routes and actions for many years, along with having a few encounters with her." Athyli said sternly, her eyes glaring in cold hatred at the eldest Himura. "I see, that I do." Kenshin replied, a distrustful glint in his eyes. Kaoru looked back and forth between Sage, Kenshin, and Athyli. After a couple seconds of eerie silence, she spoke up. "Sage, your father and I have also come back to the dojo at this hour to invite you and Miss Tassimurae both, if she wishes, to accompany us to the Akebeko. Sanoskue and Miss Megumi along with Yahiko and his daughter will be there, and I am sure they would love to see how you are doing." Sage bowed to his parents. "Miss Athyli and I would love to join you, that we would." Sage smiled and turned to Athyli. "We shall have to meet you there, I must test Miss Athyli first, that I must." "Yes Sage, I should hope to see you both. Miss Tassimurae is a nice young girl, I shall hope to be able to talk with her soon, that I shall." Kenshin put in before turning to Kaoru and taking her hand. "We must be going now so we can make sure there is enough room at the Akebeko, business has been quite active for the past few weeks Yahiko says." "Then we shall see you all there, Father, that we shall." Sage bowed again, turning to Athyli only just after they had vanished from their sight. "Well Miss Athyli," he began, "Shall we hurry now so that we do not miss out on a free meal...?" "I wouldn't want to impose," she said humbly, shifting her gaze towards the earth. "Nonsense Miss Athyli, it seems that my father would love to have you with us, that it does," Sage beamed, soft features welcoming. "Besides, this will be one of the very few chances for you to meet some of the many people that will pop in and out of our little dojo, that it will." Athyli sighed, "Very well, I suppose you have talked me into it." She hid a guilty smirk in her deceitful hazel eyes.  
"That is a great thing to hear, that it is." Sage smiled down to her.  
"Now...shall we begin?" "Of course, but may I ask one thing before we do, sensei?" Athyli questioned. "Anything Miss Athyli, ask away!" Sage grinned lightly, his violet-blue eyes shimmering magnificently upon the orange-red light of the now setting sun. 


	3. Chapter two

2 "Would you happen to know much about the one called, the Battousai...?" her voice was calm but cold. "Why no Miss Athyli, I am not quite sure I know much about him at all, that I'm not. All I know is that he is a shadow of the past, long ago disappearing into the history of the new régime." Sage's eyes held back many questions he wished answered. "Is there anything else...?" Athyli opened her mouth to speak, but only shook her head. "No... I don't believe there is." "Alright then, let us begin," Sage responded, loosing his smile and letting his features turn serious and hard. "Draw your shinai and then we can leave." "Right." The girl shook her head taking out her sword from the bamboo sheath strapped to her back. "Hold it in your hands as if you were about to attack me." Sage instructed, starting to back away from Athyli slowly, keeping his Sakabatou resting uneasily at his side. Athyli brought out her shinai and flowed effortlessly into an attacking stance, her bamboo sword poised at a downward and deadly angle. "My gods..." Sage thought to himself as he surveyed Athyli's stance, perfect in every possible way. "She wields her sword like one who's slain many...Could she be who I think she really is...?" After a few moments of continuous mental notes and silent observations, Sage stood back with arms wide open to Athyli. "Come at me." He said coldly. "Pardon...?" the younger asked, eyes locked upon her sensei. "You heard me Miss Athyli... Come at me with an attack..." his words were colder than the ice that was to come during the next season. "But I thought all you wanted for me to-" Athyli began, only to be cut off by Sage's commands. "I said come at me!" he had suddenly lost all kindness towards the girl, had lost his Himura instincts, giving way to the manslayer that was in his blood. "Fine..." Athyli growled under her breath. "As you wish...!" her voice rose and grew into a kiai, shooting up and bringing her shinai down and hard upon Sage. Faster than her eyes could register, Sage's Sakabatou snapped up and blocked against Athyli's attack with the side of his reverse blade. He struggled desperately to hold the shinai at bay and away from his body. "You possess much strength and talent for one who claims to say they are a beginner, that you do." Sage grunted, blades still locked with the smaller, more fragile appearing girl. "I thank you Sir..." she sounded back, pushing harder into Sage, driving the blade of his Sakabatou against his neck, almost ready to draw blood. With sudden rage, Sage shoved Athyli back, sending her down hard upon the dusty ground. "You are most welcome Miss Athyli, that you are, but you still have much to learn." his features then softened, back to normal as he held his hand out to Athyli, helping her to her feet. "But there is plenty of time to improve." Athyli smiled lightly towards Sage and brushed herself off. "That there is..." she blinked. "Uhhh... I didn't say that." Sage blinked continuously. "Nope, never happened." He said stupidly, glancing around. "Shall we get going then Sir...?" Athyli requested, gesturing down the path that led to the Akebeko. "I suppose we shall, Miss Athyli." Sage smiled, sheathing his drawn Sakabatou. He stepped forward, taking along his new student to the Akebeko Beef Bowl restaurant. "I hope you do not mind, Miss Athyli, but... would you mind if I asked you a couple of questions...?" Sage inquired as they began their hike to the restaurant. "No," Athyli said. "Not at all Sir." "That is a good thing, that it is. So Miss Athyli, tell me why you chose the Himura, Kamiya dojo out of all the others out in Kyoto and Kobe?" Sage rose, glancing at the girl from time to time. "My father." She said simply, not daring to glance back at Sage, feeling slightly uneasy at him glancing at her so often. "Tell me about your father, Miss Athyli, he seems like a nice man, that he does." Athyli then looked towards Sage, only to scowl at him. "You have no business to ask of my family Mr. Himura." She growled, stopping dead in her tracks. "Let us confirm this now, you ask for no information of my family, is that clear, none!" her words were stone cold despite the amount of fire she had put into them. "I do not wish for any to know much of my family." "I understand, that I do, Miss Athyli. I am most sorry to have upset you." Sage apologized, bowing to her as a sign of humble respect. Athyli then realized how bitter she had just sounded. "No, Sir." She expressed regret back. "I should not have acted so self-righteous. I should have told you before that I was sensitive on family issues." She returned Sage's bow. "No need to apologize Miss Athyli, come now, we are already late enough." Sage motioned for Athyli to continue on with him. "On our way we can ask each other questions, and all you have to do is look at me if I brush against one of your delicate subjects, alright?" Athyli nodded. "Sounds plausible to me, Sir." She smiled, Sage feeling for the first time that it was sincere.  
* * * At the Akebeko, Sano, Megumi, Yahiko, Kenshin, and the others, all await Sage's arrival. "Sano, you should really lay off all the sake, that you should." Kenshin laughed, holding Kaoru's hand affectionately in his own. "Listen, Kenny... I don't need you... or the any other of yous, tellin' me what I should... or shouldn't do!" his speech was slurred and he waved his hands about, not realizing the bottle of sake that was in it was nearly full and spilling out upon the others. "Perhaps Sir-ken is right, Sano, dear." Megumi said, attempting to pry Sano's hands from the bottle. "Maybe you should lay off the sake for a while..." "Forget it Megumi..." Yahiko piped in. "You forget what a stubborn old mule Sanoskue has become." "You mean, what he always has been." Kenshin chuckled in retort. Yahiko scratched the back of his head. "I suppose you're right Kenshin." Just then, the doors to the Akebeko slid open, a laughing Sage and giggling Athyli entering into the restaurant. "Well would you look who decided to show up!" Kaoru laughed, looking over to her son. "our guest of honor has finally arrived." "That's a lie..." Sano mumbled, too drunk to grasp the fact that Kaoru was only jesting. "Well, come sit down!" Yahiko said, calling him over to their table, overcrowded with too many family and friends. "Wait!" Sage chuckled, still amused by the story Athyli had just finished telling him. "Before she feels any more awkward than she already does, I'd like to introduce you to Miss Athyli Tassimurae...!" With that almost everyone stood at once, nearly felling the under-sized table as they did so. Sano tried to stand, only to fall flat on his face and pass out as a result of too much to drink. "That's Mr. Sanoskue Sagara." Sage whispered into Athyli's ear. "Don't mind him..." Athyli's mouth shaped into an "Ohhhh...." Megumi stood before Athyli and shook her hand with a polite bow. "Please excuse my husband Miss Tassimurae." She began. "he has a tendency to get carried away with his drinking habits." "It is quite alright." Athyli responded, chuckling behind a delicate hand. "And this is Mr. Yahiko Myojin," Sage pointed, Athyli bowing to him. A young girl, no older than five, stepped up to Yahiko and tugged gently on his dark green hakama. "Papa..." she said timidly. "Mama says she needs your help in the kitchen." Yahiko looked down and kneeled beside the young child. "Cyamae... aren't you going to say hello to Uncle Sage...?" he smiled, taking the child's tiny hand. "Hewwo..." she waved nervously to Sage. "Hello Cyamae..." Sage waved back with the tips of his fingers. He then turned to Athyli. "That's Cyamae, my 'niece', Yahiko's daughter." Athyli smiled and stooped down to the child's level. "Hello Cyamae," she said sweetly. "I am Athyli, it is very nice to meet such a pretty girl as yourself." Cyamae's pale cheeks flushed bright red as she quickly bowed to Athyli and thanked her for her compliment. "Thank you." She said hurriedly. "You're very pretty too, yes you are." She giggled, her small voice more precious than any Athyli had ever heard before. "Why thank you Cyamae." Athyli smiled, rising to her feet and looking down upon the small girl. Yahiko looked rose to his feet as well and looked down to Cyamae. "Go ahead and tell your Mama that I will be there shortly, alright...?" Cyamae nodded and looked to Athyli. "Bye-bye pretty Miss Athyli." She waved as she headed back towards the kitchen. Athyli waved back, "Bye Cyamae...!" She smiled and turned back around towards everyone else. "She is a very sweet child." She remarked. "She is being raised very well." Yahiko stood straight, upright with pride. "Why thank you, 'pretty Miss Athyli.'" Kenshin and Kaoru laughed, along with Megumi and Yahiko as Sano laid on the floor, still out cold. "And of course you've already met my mother and father, Mr. and Mrs. Kenshin and Kaoru Himura..." Sage presented, shifting near the married couple that sat side-by-side, arm-in-arm, at the table. Athyli bowed to them again. "It is a pleasure to see you again." "Likewise, I am sure." Kaoru smiled, curling more into Kenshin's arms. As they all began to settle back down into the under-sized table, a new unknown person stepped into the Akebeko. "I'll get this..." Yahiko grumbled, pulling his white, frilly apron on and walking up to the person. "Welcome to the Akebeko Beef Bowl, how may I help you today Sir?" The mysterious person grumbled something to Yahiko and handed him a piece of paper with something scribbled on it. "Of course Sir..." Yahiko smiled politely. "She's right over there...!" he pointed to Athyli. "Thank you kind man," the strange man mumbled in reply. "I don't suppose you could give this to her, could you?" he held out a medium-sized red envelope. "I sure can." Yahiko bowed, taking the envelope from him. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" "No..." he growled in response, "I must be leaving now." "Well thank you for stopping by, we are happy to have helped." "Trust me... you've helped enough as it is." With that the man turned round and left, Athyli only just then noticing him. She rose in her seat as Yahiko stepped up to her and handed her the envelope. "That man that was just here told me to give this to you, Miss Tassimurae." Yahiko said, pulling off the apron as Sage and everybody else laughed at its frilliness. Athyli took the envelope in her hands and looked at the symbol that was written on its front middle. Her eyes widened. "Miss Athyli...?" Sage began, still laughing a bit at Yahiko's apron. "Miss Athyli what's wrong?" The girl rose completely. "I am sorry but I must step outside..." she said grimly, her hands clutching the blood red envelope tightly. With that she stepped out of the Akebeko. "Why do you suppose she is acting so strangely...?" Megumi questioned as Athyli exited. "I don't presume I quite know Mrs. Megumi...that I don't..." Sage put in, staring questionably at the door.  
* * * Athyli stepped out under the darkening night sky, a strong and frosty breeze now whipping her long hair about her face. "I know you are here Ieyasu Tosho..." "And I know you are here..." a familiar voice said from beyond the shadows. "I should not have doubted your tracking skills Tosho, and I should have realized that the leader of the Musei Dôkoku clan, should have easily been able to find their right hand woman." Athyli smirked, glancing over to the shadows to see Ieyasu's almost red eyes glaring fiercely at her. "Tell me what is it you want Tosho, and maybe I shall consider letting you walk away alive." "It is I who shall consider letting you walk away alive, Oniken! You have no right to leave the Musei Dôkoku clan, without any notice! Perhaps I should teach you your lesson Oniken, perhaps I shall finally put you out of your misery!" "Try if you wish Tosho. But you'd be missing out on a perfect opportunity..." Athyli smirked wider, her hazel eyes flashing with an evil glint. "Opportunity...?" Ieyasu asked, raising and eyebrow and letting his profile show outside of the shadows. "Yes Tosho... opportunity... You see... With me being enrolled into the Himura, Kamiya Dojo, I have all access to the Hiten Mitsurugi style and...its masters..." "You mean-?" Ieyasu began. "Yes Tosho... I'll also have all access to the one formerly known as the Battousai, my friend... And not only the Battousai, no... But his son, his wife, and all their dear little friends..." she let out a truly evil, cold chuckle. "Excellent, my sweet..." Ieyasu purred, emerging from the shadows and stroking Athyli's cheek with a warm and bandaged hand. "Revenge will soon be ours..." "No Tosho... yours..." Ieyasu took Athyli's hands in his and laughed. "No Oniken...it will be ours... Besides... remember what happened the last time we disagreed..." Yes, yes she remembered. She remembered it all too well. The pain she had tried to make cease, but to no avail, haunted her dreams every lonely night. Athyli winced as the image played through her mind. "Yes, Tosho... I remember..." she said, agony striking her fragile heart. The pain of loosing one so dear at such an early age was too much of a burden for her weak spirit. "I shall be staying here in Tokyo for a few weeks Oniken... And I will make sure that I see you again before my time is spent..." with that, Ieyasu turned around, preparing to leave. "Oh... and one more thing Oniken..." Athyli looked up to him. "Don't call me Tosho...!" with that he backhanded her across the face and sent her to her knees. "And don't ever forget that..." The girl kneeled on the wood-paneled walkway, biting back against the tears of grief that overcame her heart. One of these days she would regain her dignity, one of these days she would slay Ieyasu and lead the Musei Dôkoku clan into undeniable victory.  
* * * Back in the Akebeko, Sage found himself starting to inch away, nervously from the incredibly drunken Sano as he regained consciousness. "Are you sure you're going to be alright, dear...?" Megumi asked uncertainly, poking him quickly in the side a few times as he fell back over and drooled upon Kaoru's light blue and green kimono. No reply. Kenshin looked about. "Where do you suppose Miss Tassimurae is Sage?" he asked, eyes roving the room. "I don't know, father, perhaps I should-" Sage started to get up but was only pushed back down by his father. "No, Sage, I'll go see where she is, you just stay here. Besides... this might give me a chance to talk with her while it's quite, that it might." Kenshin smiled down to his son as he managed to squeeze out of the corner and away from the table. "I'll be back soon that I will." Sage looked to Kenshin as he left, not being able to contain the pride he felt for his family.  
* * * "Miss Tassimurae...?" Kenshin asked as he stepped out into the now pitch- black night world. "Miss Tassimurae are you around...?" he came across an area of shadows that appeared darker than the others and heard the tell- tale sound of a young girl's sobs coming from the area. "Miss Tassimurae...?" he asked again, placing a hand on what appeared to be her shoulders and kneeling beside her. "What ever could be the matter...?" Without knowing, Athyli flung her arms around his neck, letting her tears stream down her delicate cheeks ever more. Kenshin, shocked at first, surveyed Athyli with questioning eyes, but then realized her pain, bringing his hands up and embracing her gently. "Miss Tassimurae, please tell me what is the matter. That is the only way I can help you, that it is, is if you tell me." "More than you could ever understand, Master Himura... More than you could ever understand..." Athyli wept, bitter, warm tears, tears that choked her words like the sorrow that choked her soul. "I believe I understand Miss Tassimurae, that I do." Kenshin said softly, gazing down upon her magnificent beauty and trying to comfort her as best he could. Sage feeling as if he needed to do something, stood up and wandered quickly outside to see where she had gone. He then looked over seeing Athyli and his father trying to comfort her. Maybe he should go back inside and stay with all the festivities. He smiled; he was going to do just that. He turned on heel when his father spoke out. "Sage you don't have to go back in, that you don't." Athyli stood up wiping her eyes. "Everything is alright now Sage, no need to worry. Your father is a very kind man." He smiled. "Well it's good to hear my student is no longer in distress." He was still kind of worried about her. Athyli nodded, following them back into the Akebeko, forcing a light smile upon her pale pink lips. The blood red envelope lie hidden amongst the folds of her top, concealed from the others' sight. "You shall get your kill, Tosho..." she sighed to herself, stopping in the doorway and glancing back out into the shadows. Sage called her back over to the table, ordering a round of Sake for them all. Sano grinned happily as he did, taking his Sake and downing it quickly. Athyli kept to herself, still maintaining her artificial smile. She looked down at her cup of Sake as it was brought to her and thanked them all... What have I gotten myself into...? She asked herself. Why do I continue to kill...? Her hazel eyes looked to her hands momentarily. She could smell the innocent blood stained upon them, could feel the pain she caused. Her eyes held a look of horror for a moment. "Miss Athyli...? Miss Athyli, what's wrong...?" Sage asked, looking to her distraught face. Her mind snapped out of its current state as she looked to him with a smile. "Nothing, sir..." 


	4. Chapter three

3  
Sage smiled in return. "If you are sure, Miss Athyli." Giving another smile he moved a bit closer to her as Sano practically drooled over them all.  
Her cheeks flushing a scarcely noticeably red as the Himura boy shifted closer, she attempted to ignore it all, push aside everything that she knew would happen.  
As Kenshin took his seat, a certain look of concern lie hidden behind his nervous smile towards Sano as the former mercenary nearly bashed his head into the table after downing his sake.  
"Sano, dear, are you sure you are alright...? Perhaps we should head back--" Megumi began, but was soon cut off by insane laughter from her lover.  
"Hahahaha! What?! And miss all this fun!? Are you crazy?"  
"I believe it is you that is crazy, my dear..." she said with a low growl, her eyes squinted in a glare towards the drunken man.  
A scoff from him followed by a crash as he bashed his head into the table once more before falling to the ground told everyone that Sanoskue and Megumi would both be leaving... as soon as she could manage to carry him out.  
A light chuckle from Athyli and heavy laughter from the others (excluding Sano and his wife) told all that it was indeed an amusing sight. Despite the fact that she truly feared for all these kind people, the new student could not help but feel as if she could identify with them... at least before she had gotten into the life she now lived.  
Glancing over to her, Kenshin grinned rather stupidly, Kaoru slapping him upside the head.  
"Oro...?" the eldest Himura mumbled, rubbing a large lump that had risen near his forehead.  
"I believe I have told you before, Kenshin... No scaring new students with that creepy grin of yours...!"  
"But I—"  
Raising her hand, now armed with a bottle of sake, the male quickly shut his mouth, Sage chuckling at the scene as Athyli sat quietly, her head lowered slightly.  
"Is anything wrong, Miss Athyli...?" He asked gently, turning towards the young girl with a polite and reassuring smile.  
Taking a deep breath and nodding, her hazel gaze met back up with his. "No, Sir... All is fine, I can assure you."  
Nodding, the red-haired instructor gave another friendly smile. "If you are sure." Gazing upon the beauty of the girl one last time before forcing himself to pull away, Sage raised his sake to his lips; nearly spitting it out the instant it touched his tongue.  
With something that sounded like a horrible convulsion, and a spray of the alcoholic drink, Athyli was soon soaked with the vulgar liquid, which she had not yet touched.  
Sage blinked, looking to the girl as she sat there with a blank gaze towards her front.  
"I-I I am so, so sorry Miss Athyli...!" Sage fumbled around with a cloth napkin, dabbing at her chest, the area which stood to be the most drenched.  
Her cheeks flushing very noticeably, her eyes widening, she watched even more blankly as Kenshin tried to rush in to help, a bottle of Sake then knocked over and spilling onto her hakama.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, here let me—" going to grab another napkin, the rest of his drink splashed into her face.  
Blinking and wiping it off with her hand, Athyli breathed deeply, attempting not to snap amongst the embarrassment of it all. "Please, Sir... everything is alright...I can—"  
She could not finish her sentence, considering the younger Himura had just fallen into her, his face buried in her bosom.  
That was enough to cause her entire face to flush beet red and her words to stutter.  
Pushing up from her, Sage's entire face stood just as red, if not redder, than her own, Yahiko off in the corner laughing hysterically.  
"Miss Athyli... I... I am... I didn't mean... I..."  
With a twitch from her right eye and another flush in her cheeks, the girl pushed Sage away, moving out from behind the table and tripping over him, they both tumbling to the floor.  
In the midst of the event, Sage somehow managed to fall atop of the girl, putting him in an even more awkward position considering the way she landed. With her knees rested on either side of his waist. The easiest way to describe how red her cheeks were was to take her face and easily hide it among Sage's flaming red hair. At that point, hiding in his shaggy strands of red was a far better thing than looking to him from her position.  
"Miss Athyli... I... I..." he still could not find words, Kaoru giving quick glances to Kenshin and her son whom was in one of the most embarrassing situations in his entire life.  
Saying nothing, the brown-haired beauty looked up to him, face still flushed, eyes coming in a lock with his own violet-blue gaze, soon pulling out and pushing him off. "It is... alright, Sir... it was just an accident, they happen..." Playing it off as best she could, Sage rolling off her and rising to his feet, Athyli sat up, giving a weak smile. "After all... We are only human..."  
He smiled with a nervous laugh. "Yes, I suppose you are right, Miss Athyli. I just pray you could ever find it in your heart to accept my apologies..." Rubbing the back of his head and then holding out a hand to her, his cheeks still burned like his student's, almost in disbelief over the embarrassment he had just endured.  
Kaoru stared blankly at them both, Kenshin's cheeks slightly red as well. It was certainly an awkward moment for them all.  
Yahiko's laughter still persisted, pointing towards the two of them before doubling over, clutching his side and slapping the ground.  
"Alright Yahiko... You could stop... It was not that funny, that it was not..." Sage said back to the man in hysterics, his eyes not even bothering to look back to him as he rolled around on the floor.  
"Are you kidding?! The look on your face was priceless! And your cheeks! They're so red!" Yahiko managed to say through his heavy laughter.  
Sage clenched a fist after helping Athyli up, growling lowly. "Yahiko... Its not that funny..."  
"Yes it is!"  
With a low growl and a twitch from his eye, the Himura boy snapped around, a vein popping out of his forehead as he seemed to grow like a shadow looming over the tan-skinned man. "Yahiko! Its NOT that funny, that it's NOT!"  
Giving a gulp, he nodded silently, inching away back into the kitchen on the floor.  
Blinking in surprise, Athyli gulped as well. She had never seen anyone snap like that before. Sighing, Sage turned to her, giving a surprisingly pleasant smile. "I am truly sorry about that, Miss Athyli, that I am..."  
The flush in her cheeks dying down a bit, she gave a feint smile. "It is... alright sir..."  
Kenshin smiled as well, looking to the two of them. "Why don't you two head back to the Dojo... I am sure you have an eventful day planned for your new student tomorrow, that I am..." he nodded sagely to himself, Kaoru merely slapping her forehead before the back of Kenshin's head.  
With an "oro" he fell forward, Sage shaking his head with a light laugh. Still, he nodded and motioned to the door, giving the hazel-eyed girl the signal that they were to leave.  
Giving a light dip with her head, she followed her sensei's lead, walking out into the black of night.  
The star-studded sky stood clear of the heavy gray clouds that had rested there often that season. The last of the Sakura blossoms had since blown away, the on-coming winter soon to arrive. As a chill wind blew, Athyli rubbed her arms in attempt to keep the warmth within her thin top, Sage smiling gently to her as they walked down the moonlit path.  
Stepping a bit closer, the path narrowed and Sage found himself once more in an awkward position with the girl. It was truly a romantic night, all would say that, even Athyli herself, and with all that had already happened between them, Sage felt even more uncomfortable.  
Glancing to him, she gave a light smile, the flush had completely faded from her cheeks finally, crossing her arms over her chest, still damp with Sake, she stepped over the few rocks and clumps of dirt that were scattered over the path.  
The silence between them was not awkward in the least, however, merely.. pleasant, peaceful in a way.  
Giving a light chuckle under her breath, Athyli smiled. "So what is it you have planned tomorrow, Sir...?"  
Snapping out of his somewhat of a daze, Sage looked to her and grinned. "You will just have to see for yourself..."  
"I guess I will..." she smiled, her heart nearly skipping a beat when the bushes to her right began to rustle. The constant feeling that her commanding leader was always watching, following, eyeing her, was nerve- wracking. The continuous thought that the man that she hated more than life could be round every corner gave her a sense of insecurity, of fear even, though she would never admit to it. Giving a light sigh, she shifted a bit closer to Sage, her mind then focusing on what she had been assigned to do.  
His gaze moving once more upon the girl, Sage gave her a look of worry. "Miss Athyli, what is wrong? You cannot deny the fact that something is bothering, that you can't."  
She sighed, keeping her gaze to the front. "It is nothing of your concern." Her voice said rather sternly, fists unconsciously compressed at her sides.  
"I have to disagree, Miss Athyli... You are my student, therefore, my concern. And if something troubles you, it most certainly troubles me, that it does..."  
Shaking her head, she searched for any way possible to avoid this conversation. "Please, Sir... It is nothing you need to get yourself involved in, honestly..."  
"That is not true..." he said, stopping in his tracks, his hand reaching for her arm, which quickly pulled away from him at his attempt to grab hold of her. "This has to do with what happened back at the Akebeko..."  
"Sir... I accept your apology... please everything is—"  
"I am not talking about that... I am talking about what happened outside... when you were with my father."  
Looking to him, it was obvious that his mood had changed to one of utmost seriousness. His violet-blue orbs rested upon her in a firm lock, though much concern and care was hidden behind his stern look. "What about it..." she said, turning her head quickly away from him, giving a silent growl.  
"Miss Athyli... You were obviously in pain, that you were..." his features softened greatly, looking down to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Please... Tell me what happened..."  
Another silent growl was issued, before she turned back to him, her features soon softening as well. "You truly do not wish to know... And I truly will never tell you..."  
Giving a low scowl, Sage moved away. "Fine... You do not wish to tell me, then I shall respect that... Just know that it will only pain you more in the end..." Saying this, he moved at a quickened pace down the path, pulling his arms into the sleeves of his top and keeping silent the rest of the way. 


End file.
